


Пятьсот нанометров

by fandom_MassEffect, ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: "Цербер" знает, что корабль Лиары Т'Сони находится на планете Хагалаз. Но его еще нужно найти





	Пятьсот нанометров

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Часть имен ученых "Цербера" заимствованы с датападов, которые можно прочитать во время миссии "Аррае: бывшие ученые Цербера".  
> 2\. Пятьсот нанометров - длина волны голубого цвета

Вызов по громкой связи прозвенел именно в тот момент, когда он выходил из душевой.  
— Доктор Македа, пришел запрос из штаба. Призрак ожидает отчет об успехе вашей миссии в течение суток.

Македа вздохнул. В голосе капитана Корнеева звучало неприкрытое злорадство. Бывший военный, с позором выгнанный из космофлота Альянса, всегда демонстрировал свое презрение к «яйцеголовым» и, казалось, был бы рад их провалу. Чем ему насолили ученые в прошлой жизни до «Цербера», оставалось только гадать, но заниматься этим Македе было некогда. Он с сожалением посмотрел на аккуратно сложенную пижаму и, снова шумно вздохнув, неторопливо натянул форму. Наверняка капитан транслировал свое сообщение на весь корабль, поэтому Македа не счел нужным объявлять сбор научной группы, а сразу направился в зал совещаний.

Как он и предполагал, все остальные уже ждали там, злые, усталые, с мокрыми, как и у него, волосами. С кончика длинной косы доктора Монкс на пол успела натечь небольшая лужица. Невозмутимый Чан Хей привычно таращился в свой датапад, словно мелькающие на нем огромные объемы данных могли как-то помочь в решении их общей проблемы. Взъерошенная Фредерикс, не дожидаясь, пока руководитель группы объявит о начале совещания, закричала, стоило Македе появиться на пороге:

— Вы слышали? Призрак требует отчет об успехе! И где мы его возьмем?! Все бесполезно! Мы торчим здесь уже второй месяц, мы прошерстили всю эту дурацкую планету вдоль и поперек, мы потратили несколько сотен зондов… Ничего! Если здесь и был корабль, он давно отсюда улетел! Неужели это так сложно понять?!

— Фредерикс, успокойся пожалуйста, — Македа занял свое место во главе стола. — По данным Призрака эту систему не покидал ни один корабль. У нас нет основания не доверять полученной информации. Наш агент в Альянсе добыл корабельный журнал «Нормандии», где ясно обозначен перелет от Иллиума к Хагалазу, причем доктор Т’Сони была на борту. Пилот шаттла рассказал, что высаживал Шепарда с азари и турианцем на огромный крейсер, летящий в грозовых облаках, после чего наш герой вернулся с одним турианцем. Т’Сони позже посещала «Нормандию» в вечернем наряде, потом Шепард еще несколько раз летал сюда же, уже без боевой команды. И снова в грозу. Характер работы Серого Посредника изменился, судя по деятельности его агентов. Что тебе еще нужно? Искать надо здесь. В грозовых облаках, больше негде.

— На сканерах по-прежнему ничего, — вставил Чан Хей, продолжая поглаживать пальцем свой любимый датапад. — Слишком сильные помехи. Радиоизлучение молниевых разрядов забивает весь нужный диапазон.

— Мы не можем доложить Призраку о том, что ничего не нашли, — снова вскинулась Фредерикс, хотя уже спокойнее.

— Значит, надо найти, только и всего, — заметила молчавшая до этого момента Монкс. Все это время она что-то увлеченно читала на своем датападе, не вступая в дискуссию. Македа с интересом повернулся к ней. Он знал, что Лиза Монкс никогда не говорит просто так. Значит, у нее есть идея.

— У вас есть предложение, доктор?..

Монкс кивнула и несколькими движениями пальцев вызвала в центре стола голограмму планеты. Уже ставший привычным пейзаж Хагалаза, нагретого с одной стороны и замороженного с другой, с венчиками полярных сияний и поясами бури на границе рассвета, медленно вращался перед глазами ученых.

— Если мы примем как данность, что искомый корабль, — снова быстрые движения пальцев, и рядом возникло изображение модели, предоставленное все тем же расторопным агентом в Альянсе, — находится в области мощной грозовой активности, то, следовательно, мы должны предположить, что он может влиять на эту самую грозовую активность.

— Лиза, не томи, — нетерпеливо воскликнула Фредерикс. — Ты хочешь проанализировать…

— Разумеется! — перебил ее Чан Хей. — Пускай у нас есть статистические данные только за несколько десятков дней, но, судя по донесению бывшего пилота и по конструкции, крейсер не является изолированным объектом, а его предполагаемые размеры достаточно велики, чтобы он мог искажать структуры зарядов в облаках! Я сейчас проверю.  
— Мы не сможем оценить влияние на структур зарядов напрямую, — мягко продолжила Монкс.

— Тогда что вы предлагаете? — Македа еще не понимал, куда клонит его коллега. Сам он никогда не занимался геофизикой, будучи специалистом по радиосигналам и сканерам, почему его и назначили руководителем группы. — Давайте ближе к делу.

Доктор Монкс вывела на большой настенный монитор схему атмосферных слоев с изображениями всех типов облаков и разрядов. Подождав с минуту, чтобы дать коллегам ознакомиться с информацией, она подсветила верхний край облаков и начала:

— Поскольку Хагалаз, как планета-сад, близка по своим базовым свойствам к Земле и обладает схожей атмосферой, мы можем руководствоваться известными нам исследованиями. — Монкс помахала своим датападом. — Малая скорость вращения только упрощает нам задачу — за такой короткий промежуток времени мы получили невероятное количество спутниковых данных. — Она кивнула Хею, и тот ответил тем же. — Следовательно, мы можем провести спектральный анализ высотных разрядов.

— Но ведь все радиодиапазоны зашумлены, мы уже в этом убедились! — не унималась Фредерикс.

— Анализ в оптическом диапазоне, — в обычно спокойном голосе Монкс зазвучал энтузиазм. Она снова указала на схему разрядов на экране. — Спектр голубых джетов, стартующих с верхней границы облака, обязательно просядет в области наличия корабля, потому что в верхней области грозы оно заметно уменьшит молниевую активность. Хей?

— Сейчас запущу расчет в диапазоне видимого излучения, — отозвался тот. Македа, обдумав услышанное, решил уточнить:

— А если корабль преимущественно находится в нижних слоях бури?

— Тогда мы можем его и не найти, — с сожалением ответила Монкс. — Но я считаю, что мою гипотезу следует проверить. Конечно, нельзя исключить вариант, что корабль может менять высоту время от времени, или же прятаться ниже… Неизвестно, насколько хороши его стабилизаторы, позволяют ли они постоянно находиться в области развитой турбулентности.

Ученые снова посмотрели на голограмму модели корабля из коллекции коммандера Шепарда, пополнившейся после визита на Хагалаз. Невинное увлечение героя — находка для шпиона, хотя изображение капитанской каюты с полностью заполненными стойками для моделек было получено еще тогда, когда ИИ «Нормандии» исправно передавал информацию хозяину.

— Хорошо, — подытожил Македа. — Действуйте.

— Результаты будут готовы к утру, — произнес Хей, глядя на датапад.

— Тогда все могут быть свободны. Фредерикс, примите успокоительное. Монкс, в случае успеха я доложу Призраку о вашей инициативности.

Все поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу. Хей, даже на ходу не отрывавшийся от своего датапада, поскользнулся на лужице, натекшей с волос Монкс, и чуть не упал. Фредерикс привычно поймала коллегу на его пути к полу, но саркастических замечаний на этот раз не последовало, так что Македе не пришлось наводить порядок. В последнее время все были на взводе из-за отсутствия результатов, но гипотеза Монкс, какой бы сомнительной она ни была, давала надежду, что в течение суток им будет что доложить в штаб.

Проснувшись от звяканья своего коммуникатора, Македа бросился проверять входящие сообщения. Письмо Хея содержало пять восклицательных знаков и два приложения. В первом было фотография южного полушария Халагаза с наложенным на него пространственным спектром излучения голубого цвета с небольшим провалом на границе рассвета и короткое видео с зонда, на котором виднелись знакомые очертания пролетающего мимо крейсера. Македа нажал кнопку громкой связи.

— Капитан Корнеев! — в голосе ученого явственно слышалось злорадство, которое он даже не попытался скрыть. — Установите связь со штабом. Мне нужно доложить об успехе нашей экспедиции.


End file.
